


Pay Attention

by kiskisbella



Series: Jeith Week (2018) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Spooning, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: James get's jealous of Kosmo...





	Pay Attention

James watched, sitting at the tiny desk in their room, work long forgotten, eyes captivated by the sight on his bed.

Keith was on his back, patting Kosmo’s head and behind his ears like his life depended on it, on their bed with a mountain of pillows behind him to keep him up. He looked so soft in the black sweater he had gotten him not too long ago, James wanted to scoop Keith up and take him away so that they could just snuggle up together and laze around like cats.

The worst thing about the whole situation was that Keith was smiling because of Kosmo, and it seemed like the little shit of a dog knew it too.

James was just about to turn the stupid mutt into a new goddamn boot when the cosmic wolf that had became part of the family pounced on Keith entirely, giving the pilot the most smug look James had ever seen.

If you had asked James a few years ago what he thought of people who got jealous over the smallest things, say their significant other’s pet, he would have told you that they were pathetic and needed to get a life. Now, however, he sang a different song. Wishing to god that he could suddenly switch bodies with Kosmo. The lucky bastard.

Now, you may be wondering, why not just try to get Keith’s attention himself, and to that, James would say that he had already tried to no avail. Every time, Keith had acted like a bit of a brat and pointedly ignored him in favour of patting Kosmo. Fucking asshole. _His_ asshole, but an asshole, nonetheless.

So here they were, Keith being god damn adorable and James acting like a teenager not getting his way.

“Keith?” James tried again, getting nothing so much as a side glance as Keith just hummed in acknowledgement. “Hey…” His voice died down, losing whatever strength and patience he had left.

This time, not unlike his past attempts, Keith straight up ignored him in favour of playing with his cosmic wolf, talking in a baby voice as he squished Kosmo’s face and brought it closer to his. Keith’s face lit up as happiness and serenity enveloped his entire being, a sigh slipping past his lips as he relaxed even more.

Tired of being ignored and tired of a god damn wolf being the reason Keith was smiling, James got up and padded his way over to their bed, slipping an arm around Keith’s torso and pulling him in close. At this, Kosmo hopped off the bed in an effort to find something else to do, leaving both pilots alone.

“Hey, I thought you had work to do.” Keith asked, turning his head to look over at James like he was completely innocent and oblivious to what he – or rather his wolf – was doing to him. “Don’t tell me you were…” He didn’t finish his sentence, looking over at James to gage his reaction in hopes to get an answer.

Instead of answering, James simply buried his head into the crook between Keith’s neck and shoulder, effectively hiding his face from the world. A blush, as hot as the surface on the sun, appeared on his cheeks, travelling down all the way towards his chest.

James didn’t do jealousy, thought it was pathetic and that people were just forcing their insecurities onto their partners and making it their fault. Yet here he was, seeking comfort and validation from Keith, needing to feel like he wouldn’t be replaced by a god damn mutt.

“Oh my god, you are.” Keith laughed, hand resting over James one and lacing their fingers together. “You’re seriously jealous of a _wolf_.”

“Shut up…” He muttered, ears burning hotter now that Keith had put two and two together.

“Jeez, you don’t need to be jealous,” Keith tried to stifle his giggle but failed miserably. “But sorry for ignoring you, I thought you were trying to get out of work by distracting yourself.”

“Yeah, well look where that got us.”

“Not my fault you think Kosmo is your competition.” Keith stated, voice gaining a haughty lilt to it.

James continued to grumble into Keith’s neck, laying kisses upon kisses that soon turned into hickey’s, marking Keith as his from anybody that got close enough to see.

“I promise to pay attention to you from now on,” Keith said with a sigh of contentment, James ministrations bringing a lull to his body, “even if you’re working.”

“Thanks…”

**Author's Note:**

> GIMME LIKE A FEW HOURS AND DAY 6 WILL BE UP


End file.
